Personal Physics Tutor
by Yuu Takahiro
Summary: EXAMS ARE BORING ! Reita just hate it but he still decided to study in the library , things just turn out to be great when he find himself a personal physics tutor


The examination is near…

"AAAAAhhhhhhh…..BORING!" Reita scratched his head while made some unsatisfied voice as a sign of against reading the stupid Physics book. The librarian hushed him. Reita apologized. Reita glued his head on the table and covered his head with the book. He decided to sleep instead of doing revision for his test.

Suddenly, "Excuse me, is there anyone sitting here?" a soft feminine voice ringed Reita's eardrum. Reita opened his lazy eyes and looked at that person stood near him. Pop out his eyeballs when he saw the honey blood that still holding the books stood near him. "OH MY GOD, what a beauty!" thought Reita while staring at that stranger. "Excuse me, is there anyone sitting here?" that stranger repeated the question. Reita gave that person a goofy smile and shook his head.

Smiled, the honey blood placed the books down. Reita noticed the honey blood had a pair of gorgeous crystal eyes, adorable cuddly Japanese nose, and hot pair of lips. The lip looked shiny and juicy, Reita was sure she brushed lip gloss to it. Is she a prefect girlfriend or what? Reita whistled right after exanimate her. Once again the librarian coughed as a sign to Reita .He apologized again. The honey blond sitting just opposite him slightly chuckled. Reita's cheeks flushed in embarrassing.

"Hey…" Reita called the honey blond . The honey blond set sight on him. "Hey gorgeous, what's your name?" Reita asked. The honey blond chuckled again. "My name is Uruha …" the honey blond replied. "Uruha-chan, nice to meet you, I'm Reita …" The stranger smiled to him. The librarian gave Reita a deathly look when she reached near the table. Reita was panicked. "Do you mind keeping your voice now?"  
Her strict look almost killed Reita. "I'm sorry, I will be silent …"

The honey blond gave Reita a sweet smile when she walked away. Five minutes later, Reita decided to sleep, he didn't even bother to read the Physics book anymore. Suddenly, his head was knocked by a flying scrap paper, more like a paper plan. He unfolds the paper.

[ Hey , I'm sorry , you got scolded by the librarian , I think you shouldn't sleep in the library …]

Reita smiled as he realized that honey blond was noticing him all the time.  
He replied the honey blond.

[Is ok , I don't mind , she just being cocky , I know I shouldn't sleep but is Physics , I rather sleep than reading those pathetic physics laws . Is a headache, I don't understand.]

[Physics is not that hard, I can teach you …]

Reita was in joy when he read that. He was going all excited when he is going to receive a free lesson from a girl. Uruha moved to his seat near Reita. The closer he looked, the more his heart thumped. "Are you single?" Reita whispered while staring at Uruha. Uruha's cheeks flushed. "Why are you asking?" Uruha didn't dare to look straight into Reita. "Because I want to see if I still have a chance to be your boyfriend …" Uruha gulped after listened to his reason of his question.

"I …I can't be your girlfriend …" Uruha showed his sad face.  
"Why?" Reita was curious.  
"Because I'm a boy, not a girl…"  
Reita was shocked. He stood up from his seat. "WHAT?" he yelled.

~Outside the library~  
"I'm sorry we're both kicked out of the library …" Reita bowed to Uruha. Uruha still managed to smile to the blond. "I don't mind, I know you're disappointed with me …"Uruha looked away; he didn't want to see Reita's face. Reita laughed out loud. Uruha was surprised. "I'm totally fine even if you're a guy and I'm not disappointed …" Reita lifted Uruha's chin to look straight into his hazel eyes. "You do look more like a girl than a guy and your voice is unique …" Uruha blushed when he heard those sweet comments.

"I'm happy you're a guy that means I can touch you…" Reita pushed Uruha closer to himself. Uruha's heart was pounding like crazy. "Come, you can teach me Physics somewhere else …"

"WHAT?" Uruha can't believe Reita brought him to the amusement park.  
"Come on, you can teach me here, is the most prefect place …" Reita gave a big grin to Uruha. Uruha shook his head. "I don't think he will going to learn anything at here …"  
"Which ride we should go first?" Reita asked.  
"I know, how about playing bumper cars?"  
Reita nodded.

~At the bumper cars playground~  
"What is produce by bumper cars?" Uruha asked.  
"SPEED!"  
"Then remember speed is the rate of change in distance. It is a measure of how fast the distance change in a movement. The equation for speed is V= d / t …"  
Reita didn't understand at all. "Is the meaning of speed equal to total distance traveled divided by the total time taken?" Is a lucky day for Reita, not only enjoying playing bumper cars, he also remembered the physic formula he hated so much.

"Next ride, Tilt-A-Whirl!"  
Uruha was getting a little scared with the ride.  
"So what's the physics law for this ride?"  
"Chaos theory!"  
For once Reita got interested with Physics. "In common usage, "chaos" means "a state of disorder", but the adjective "chaotic" is defined more precisely in chaos theory. Although there is no universally accepted mathematical definition of chaos, a commonly used definition says that, for a dynamical system to be classified as chaotic, it must have the following properties:  
1. it must be sensitive to initial conditions;  
2. it must be topologically mixing; and  
3. Its periodic orbits must be dense.  
" Uruha still teaches Reita. "Remember!" Reita grinned.

After enjoying themselves with several thrill rides, Reita found that Physics is not as difficult as he thinks. "Wow Uruha, you're amazing, how could you remember all that much of those theories and stuff?" Reita was amazed how Uruha gave him Physics lesson by going through every ride. "Reita-kun, is simple, these rides are all built by using the knowledge of science …" Reita laughed and pat the smart honey blond shoulders.

"How about I buy us some ice-cream? According to my Biology theory, I'm hungry!" Reita joked caught Uruha laughing. "Me too …" Reita asked Uruha to stay near the benches while he goes to the get both of them ice-creams.

~While waiting for Reita~  
"Hello there, pretty girl!" three random guys surrounded Uruha near the benches. "Are you alone? Come and join us!" the shorter man offered. "I'm sorry, I'm waiting for my friend …" Uruha refused and tried to leave. "Leaving so soon?" the raven hair guy blocked Uruha's way. "Pretty girl is not allowed to be alone, come and play with us …" the other guy grabbed Uruha by his wrist and tries to pull him. "Let go of me!" Uruha demanded but he can't fight the three guys.

"Reita, Help!" he could only shout and hopefully Reita heard it. The blond came back with two ice-creams in his hands. He could saw Uruha was in trouble from far. He rushed to the honey blond. The two ice-creams were thrown to the two guys faces. "WHAT THE HELL?" the shorter man yelled as both of his friends were attacked by surprised. Reita punched both of the guys and they felled. They didn't give up so they climbed up again to reply the punch. Reita turned over and smacked their heads together. "You're messing with the wrong guy!" Reita kicked the shorter guy and he fainted too. Uruha was amazed with Reita. "Geesh, they are just random punks …you don't have to be afraid …" Reita tried to comfort Uruha that almost cry.

Reita apologized to for losing the ice-creams. "Is ok, Reita-kun, let's go ride at the Ferris wheel …" Reita gulped hard. "I don't think I want to ride that …" Reita trembled.  
"Don't tell you're afraid with Ferris wheel?" Uruha arched his eyebrows looking at Reita that was sweating hard. "I'm not afraid!" Reita tried to act tough.

~At the Ferris wheel ride~  
Hugging Uruha's feet, "Please let me down…" Reita sobbed. "Come on cry baby, let go of me." Uruha demanded while struggled to be free. Uruha just realized Reita was scared of height. Reita could felt the warm palm of Uruha pat him at the head and it comforted him a lot more. Both embraced together. "Don't you think the view of the stars is beautiful?" Uruha stared at the night sky. Slowly Reita tilted his head a little to enjoy the view too. "Aren't the stars just wonderful?" Uruha looked at the poor Reita. "Yeah, they are just as wonderful as you are …" Reita answered produced a blushing Uruha. Both looked into each other's shining eyes while holding each other hands.

"Seriously Uruha-chan, are you still single?" Reita asked.  
Uruha chuckled out loudly.  
"I will be grateful to be your girlfriend" leaned his face closer to match their lips together. Such a beautiful night, they didn't even notice it more. They were more concern about nipping each other lips, tongue battled each other, and they drown in the pleasure of tasting each other. Pleasure beats Fear. Reita forgot all about the how high he is now.

Holding hands, "Reita-kun, you still owed me my chocolate ice-cream…"  
Reita smiled in return. "Ok, let's have some ice-cream before we go home…"

~After Physics examination~

"REITA-KUN!" the teacher called in a loud voice. Reita was nervous as always when he received his own paper. "OH MY GOD! I PASSED FINALLY!" Reita kneeled and cried a bucket of tears of joy. His Physics teacher gave him a thumb up. Both hugged and everyone in the class clapped in this happy moment.

Suddenly, their form teacher knocked on the door.  
"Excuse me, class! Please silent!" the class teacher hushed the whole class.  
"Today, I'm going to introduce a new student!"  
Reita dropped his jaws.  
"His name is Uruha, starting today; he will be joining our class …"  
Reita quickly rushed towards Uruha and kissed him in front of his classmates and teachers without hesitation. "I passed my Physics paper, Uruha-chan!"

His classmates howled and whistled. "REITA-KUN, you're going to detention!" their class teacher yelled. "EHH! But I just passed my Physics paper!" Reita blew a big sigh.


End file.
